Bulleel
Bulleel is a dual-type Water/Fighting-type Pokemon. It evolves from Fifish starting at level 17 and evolves into Anguiffian starting at level 36. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #008 Ability: Torrent, Intimidate (Hidden Ability) Species: Bully Body Style: Has a bipedal, tailed form. Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Water 1, Field Catch Rate: 45 Height: 2'07" Weight: 44.1 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 2ATK Evolves: At level 36 Biology Physiology Bulleel are bipedal. Bulleel are now a darker cyan than their previous form. It is much bulkier than before, with muscular legs than end in feet with two round toes. It's body is eel-like with a fin running down it's back from the top of its head to the end of its tail where it ends in two fins that make a pointed heart shape. The fin on its back is an emerald green and the fins on its tail are a dark shade of the color its body is. Its snout is wide still, however, it is more elongated and has three pairs of navy blue whiskers. Its eyes are more ovular with the same amber color and white pupils. Its arms are no longer flipper-like. They end with three thick fingers and a thumb. Its forearms are thicker than its upper arms. Bulleel's water concentration in their body make it easy for them to absorb things through their skin. Gender differences None. Special abilities Bulleel keeps a lot of the abilities it had in its previous evolution. However, it now has more bulk and strength. It's ability to absorb things easily through the skin allow it to use draining moves such as Drain Punch. Behavior Bulleel like to be in control of others, pushing them around like a bully. However, in packs, Bulleel usually are still pushed around by the Anguiffians. Habitat They like to live in damp places such as underground lakes or caves. Diet Bulleel aren't as picky as their former evolution and eat what they're given. Stats Base Stats *HP: 84 *ATK: 115 *DEF: 60 *SP.ATK: 55 *SP.DEF: 60 *SPD: 61 *Total: 435 Learnset By Leveling Up *Base: Pound *Base: Growl *Level 6: Water Gun *Level 11: Mud Sport *Level 16: Knock Off *Level 22: Scary Face *Level 28: Brick Break *Level 34: Aqua Jet *Level 40: Drain Punch *Level 46: Aqua Tail *Level 52: Hydro Pump *Level 58: Close Combat By TM/HM *TM05 Roar *TM06 Toxic *TM08 Bulk Up *TM09 Called Shot *TM10 Hidden Power *TM12 Taunt *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM21 Frustration *TM26 Earthquake *TM27 Return *TM28 Dig *TM31 Brick Break *TM42 Facade *TM46 Thief *TM47 Low Sweep *TM55 Scald *TM56 Fling *TM66 Payback *TM67 Retaliate *TM77 Psych Up *TM82 Dragon Tail *TM87 Swagger *TM94 Rock Smash *TM96 Tidal Wave *HM03 Surf *HM04 Strength *HM05 Waterfall *HM06 Dive By breeding -- By tutoring *Bounce *Low Kick *Iron Tail *Aqua Tail *Zen Headbutt *Foul Play *Superpower *Sucker Punch *Last Resort *Snore *Knock Off *Drain Punch *Snatch *Water Pledge Origin Concept Origin Bulleel is based on catfish and eels. It is also base on bullies and thugs. Name Origin Bulleel's name is a combination of Bully/bullhead catfish and eel. Trivia Bulleel's name was originally Mudaffon and the Fifish line was originally based on lungfish and axolotls. However, Mudkip's and Wooper's line were already based on those, so Bulleel was changed to be based on eels.